The Melody Tale of Cyrus Haylilyal
by Silverking619
Summary: Cyrus Haylilyal once had a happy life with his family but then 2 years later that all change for him and his sister as they go through cruelty and harsh treatment. Then that all change for young Cyrus once again as he encounters a pink haired Queen known as Krul Tepes.


Chapter One: The Prologue (Moments of Happiness and Sadness)

A little boy who had Short Very light aquamarine hair where his bangs partly sweeping over his eyes and hovering over both sides of his face to roughly his cheeks and purple eyes who was wearing a black suit with thin, white stripes.

The little boy was walking with his parents to a large theatre like place. The little boy slightly look at his parents.

His father has short wavy light purple hair parted down the middle and purple eyes. He was dress in a fancier manner, wearing button-up shirt, black suit, smart trousers and dark dress shoes

While his mother had long Auburn hair which she kept tied with a pink scrunch and Brilliant green eyes and had a womanly figure. She weared a formal black evening gown and also wearing black elbow long gloves, and marked with a red flowers and a small chain necklace with a green oval gem.

Once they were in, they took their seats and started to wait for the performance to begin, as they wait the lights started to dim down. Then a single spotlight started to shine on a figure who turn out to be a young girl.

The young girl walked out onto the stage for what appears to be a concert. The young girl had short length, wavy Auburn hair which pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles a harp and Brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a Brandeis blue glittering mini-skirted dress, dark purple ballet like slippers, laces around her legs which match the colour of her slippers and wearing a pearl tiara atop her head. Then Soft music started to play and the girl started to sing, her voice sounded beautiful and heavenly as the music began to slowly peace up she began to dance her dancing was graceful like a ballerina.

 **The little boy's P.O.V…**

I watch on in complete amazement as the young girl sung so beautifully and perform dance move as elegant as a ballerina, the young girl was my older sister.

I turn to look at my Mother and Father who look at me with proud smiles, once my sister's performance was over everyone in the crowd stood up and applaud her with claps and cheers, to which my sister responded with waves and bows to the audience.

"Ladies and gentleman, please give one more round of applause for Lyra Haylilyal" To which the audiences started to applaud once again

I look at my sister still cheering for her, she look at me with a cheerful smile and began to walk away from the stage.

Once, my mother, father and I got out of our seats we started to exit until I heard someone calling out for my parents. I turn and saw it was a well dress man.

"Paul, Leona it's been a while." The well dress man greeted my parents in a friendly matter.

"Indeed it has Sebas, old friend." My father replied cheerfully, as he shook the hand of the man known as Sebas.

"It's very good to see you again Sebas." My mother replied politely with a faint bow. "How's Shiana doing these days?"

To which Sebas replied with a polite bow of his own. "The same to you Lady Leona, and she's doing quite well."

"I must say, your little girl sure has a amazing singing voice and also incredible dance moves." Sebas compliment.

"Yeah, she sure does. It would make sense since she inherited her mother's singing and dancing abilities." My dad said proudly.

"That's certainly true. But I must admit it's impressive for someone of her age to be successful in both music and dancing." Sebas stated in an impress tone, which made both my mom and dad happy to hear.

Sebas then notice me and look at me with a small smile. "I don't think we have met, who might you be?" Sebas asked me in a polite tone.

"Go on dear, introduce yourself to the nice man." My mom encourage in her polite tone.

"Hello there sir... My name is Cyrus Haylilyal, I'm five years old." I introduce myself nervously.

Sebas smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Cyrus, my name is Sebas Saniiro but you can call me Sebas." He said to me in a polite matter. "Tell me young Cyrus do you have a special talent like your sister?"

Before I could reply my father put his left hand on top of my head and spoke. "He sure does, he's very talented on the violin."

Sebas smiled "Is that so? I hope someday everyone including myself will get to see it." He said in a polite tone.

"Cyrus dear, why don't you go and see your sister." My mother said to me politely.

To which I nodded and started to head to the backstage area which I knew where it was after all the performances that my sister has done here. I finally saw her walking in the backstage hallway.

"Lyra!" I called out while still running through the backstage halls. She stop as she heard me and turn to face me. Once I finally caught up with her I embrace her in a hug which she replied with one as well.

"You were amazing out there sis!" I said in excitement as I look at her happily.

"I'm glad to hear you like my performance." She said happily.

"You know who else will like to hear about your performance even more?" I asked her excitedly. To which she look at me with a curious look, "Frederick and Claudia. I know how much you love telling them about your performances."

"That's true Cyrus." She replied, "Maybe you can also let them hear you play your violin, I know they love to hear you play." To which I replied happily with a smile.

We then heard our parents calling us and we started to walk up to them.

I always thought to myself that these happy moments with my family would never stop….however I was unaware of the unseen events that would happen later on.

…

 **Two years later**

I was walking down a hallway barefooted. I now wearing a blue V-neck T-shirt with black edging, red trouser shorts.

I saw the kitchen door was slightly open giving me a slight view of the inside of the kitchen. It was seriously trashed, several chairs thrown about, food tossed about in wacky directions and the smell of cheap alcohol reached my nostrils. I winced at the stench, and covered my nose as I walked into the kitchen, a large smack hit across the left side of my face causing me to drop to the ground harshly.

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" A voice yelled in anger at me.

I struggled to look back, once I finally was able to do it I saw my dad who now look slightly middle-aged his hair now reached to the back of his neck and also had a small beard. He now weared a white unbutton sleeveless collar shirt, blue jeans and black boots and even black gloves.

I slowly tried to get back up but then delivered a powered kick right to my gut causing me to drop to the floor. "DON'T YOU DARE, GET BACK UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He roared in rage, which cause me to stop moving and to look at my dad with a painful expression.

"You're the sum of everything I hate about this family!" He stated at me with a cold anger glare, he was about to deliver a punch to my face, when two voices were heard at my dad.

"Lord Haylilyal! That's enough!" Two butlers shouted as they tried to restrain my dad back to which he began to try to struggle out of the butlers hold. The butlers were able to keep a grasp on dad and they took him away from the kitchen.

Once dad was out of the kitchen I slowly got back up and headed out and continue walking down the hallway, I then turn to see my mom who was resting against on the living room table while having a smoke. My mom now weared a dark blue blouse with a black neckline and trim and also she weared capri like jeans, and she now had her hair down which reach to her shoulder blades.

"Mom, are you doing okay?" I asked in concern tone.

"Just go and make me some coffee." She said in a coldly tone without looking at me. To which I gained a sad look that not even my own mother would look at me.

"…Okay." I replied sadly as I went to the kitchen, after I made my mother's coffee I place it on the living room table. My Mother grab it and started to drink it without saying anything or even looking at me. I started to leave the living room.

I then went back to my room, on my way there I encountered Ulyte, and he told me that he and Frederick had been able to take dad to the bedroom where he was now resting. He asked if I was injured to which I lied and told him I was fine after we parted ways I finally reach my room I then look over and saw my violin case on my bed. I then took my violin out of the case and started to practise for a bit, then I would stop for a bit and read a book from my bookshelf.

…

After a while I decided to go down and get something to eat. As I walk down the stairs I saw my mom walking down the hallway and heading to the front door, I notice that she now had her dark, leather, high-heeled shoes on, plus she now had pink lipstick on and also had a small brown leather bag on her right shoulder.

"Mom, are you going out again?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Just keep an eye on the place while I'm out." She replied still not looking back at me, she then open the front door and walk out of the house. I headed towards the front door and saw mom getting in her car, I saw that Frederick was in the driver's seat, Ulyte was in the passenger seat while Mikoto and Sarah were sitting beside mom in the backseat.

Once the car drove off I started to close the front door as I turn and saw my dad who had woken up and now was wearing a purple suit with thin, black stripes and still had his black gloves.

"Where's your mother at?" My dad asked me in an annoyed tone.

"She's gone out again." I answered with a faint of sadness in my voice.

My dad then click his tongue in annoyance. "Tch. Once again she thinks she can go out whenever and not bother telling me first."

"It's not like she needs to inform you if she's going out." I muttered to myself, which was a mistake as I saw an anger glare in my dad's eyes.

He then charge and delivered a powerful punch to my stomach with his right hand. The punch caused me to gasp for air and made me drop to my knees. I started to couch badly.

"Who in the hell do you think you are talking too, brat?!" He shouted angrily.

He then pick me up by the back of my T-shirt and shoved me against the wall harshly once again causing me to gasp for air.

"If I was you I keep your attitude in check you damn brat!" He shouted, he then started to grip my arms to the point where his rough fingernails started to pierce my skin and slightly making my arms slightly bleed. "Why don't you take a moment and think about how everything bad that's happen to this family is your fault!"

"Father, that's ENOUGH!"I heard Lyra shout at dad which made him stop what he was doing to me and look at her with a stern glare. I saw she was wearing a light aqua turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks with light purple outlines

"Go to your room Lyra." He ordered calmly but still with a faint of anger in his voice.

"…NO." She replied calmly which not only surprise me but dad as well.

"I said… GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW LYRA!" He shouted in rage.

"What for? So you can beat up Cyrus some more?" She replied sternly. I could see dad trembling in rage, he was about to say something but then turn and grab his black coat and started to head to the front door.

"I'm heading out." He said in an annoyed tone, "Don't be expecting me or your mom to be coming home!" He then slam the front door.

Lyra then quickly rush to my side. "Cyrus. Are you alright?" she asked in a concern tone.

At that point not a single word escape from my mouth, I place my right hand on my stomach, I could still feel the blood dripping from my arms which caused my body to start trembling

"It's alright little brother, let's go to my room and get those injuries sorted." She said in a gentle tone. Before she took me to her room to have my injuries sorted by getting the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet.

She finally finish treating my injuries and started to put away the first aid kit and came back in her room.

"Sis… Can I ask you something?" She then look at me with a concern look wanting to know what I was about to ask her and she responded with a nod, "Am I really a freak…?"

I look and saw the horror in my sister's face completely shock to hear me asking her something like that. "I can't help think about how everyone looks at me and the words they say, I can't help but think they are right about me."

"Don't say that Cyrus! You know that I, the maids and butlers don't ever think that about you." She said to me in a encourage tone.

"I know that. But deep down I keep thinking that you'll start treating me like how everyone else treats me, and it makes me afraid that I'll be all alone." I could feel the tears starting to swell in my eyes again.

Lyra then embrace me in a hug, letting my head to rest against her chest. She then gently place her right hand against the left side of my face and rub it up and down.

"Don't be afraid little brother, I would never do that to you." Lyra gently whispered to me. "Everything will be okay as long as you stay with me." She then got up and started to grab a large amount of pillows and blankets which made me to watch on in confusion. Once she was done she had made a house size like tent with the pillows and blankets.

She then started to head in the house size like tent, she then wave her hand at me telling me to come in, which I did. Once I was in the house size like tent I was amaze how big it was in the inside.

"Welcome home, little brother." She greeted me happily.

To which I look at her with a confuse expression. "What are you doing?" I asked confoundedly.

"I said… Welcome home, little brother!" She said again this time in a more sternful tone.

"Oh…Hi sis…It's good to be back?" I said still confusedly. I then saw my sister reply back with a smile.

"So how was violin practise at school? She asked happily, which started to confuse me even more.

"Violin practise at school? What are you…?" I began to ask her once more but she spoke once again.

"Come on, keep going." She whispered.

After hearing how serious she was about doing this I decided to go along with it. "It went very well, the teacher even said my song was the best out of the whole class."

But the more we kept acting like this made me happy and enjoy every second of it.

While my sister started to take down the pillows and blankets from the house size like tent, I wanted to know why she did this. "Okay Lyra, could you please tell me what that was all about?"

She stop what she was doing turn her attention to me.

"I've learned something very important to do through most of my life, do you want to know what that is?" She asked calmly.

I took a moment to think about it and then I finally spoke but with a faint of uncertainty. "S-Sure."

"How to pretend." She answered.

Once I heard her say that I became confuse, "What do you mean by that Lyra?" I asked in a confuse tone.

"You know it's like playing make believe, for example If pretend that I can play the violin when I really can't." She explained.

"Wait so have you've been doing this your whole life?" I asked her in a surprise tone.

"Well not my whole life." She replied in an honest tone, "If I'm honest I didn't actually wanted to always perform all the time but when I kept seeing it was making mother, father and you happy I decide to carry on doing it, but those past two years seeing how you've been treated by your classmates, teachers and even our parents, I started to lose even more interest in performing, but I wasn't able to convince father to let me stop, so I started to pretend that I still like performing."

After hearing that it left me feeling completely speechless, I had no idea that my sister was doing she hated just because it made me happy.

"Well Cyrus, would you like to give pretending a go?" She asked.

At first I thought the idea was odd at first but she had a point on how my classmates, teachers and even my parents had treated me for the past two years and the idea started to sound fun.

"Sure Lyra, Let's pretend." I answered her with a bright smile.

* * *

 **A/N originally I wanted to post this story last week however near finishing it I fell ill and wasn't able to finish it.**


End file.
